Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a charging circuit and a charging method of a battery.
Description of the Related Art
As science technology develops rapidly, a rechargeable battery, such as a lithium battery and a nickel battery, is commonly used in people's life.
Generally, the charging process of a lithium battery includes four stages, which are trickle charge stage, pre-charge stage, constant current stage and constant voltage stage. In the constant voltage stage, the charging current continuously decreases, which causes low charging efficiency and increases the charging time of a battery.